yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vetrix Family
The Tron Family is a family/organization appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, lead by Tron. They consist of four alleged brothers: III, IV, V, and Tron. They are all very medieval in design and have crests on their hands (with the exception of V, whose crest is on his forehead), as well as a tattoo-like Duel Gazer mark used instead of a mechanical one, just like Kaito Tenjo and the people working under Dr. Faker. The family is established with the purpose of getting revenge on Dr. Faker, and they are antagonists in the World Duel Carnival Arc. They too collect "Numbers" but for unknown reasons. Their method of assembling "Numbers" is still not known. Biography History The Tron Family was somehow involved with Dr. Faker in the past, and vowed to take revenge on him for unknown reasons. Tron has also stated that Dr. Faker believes him to be dead (implying Tron was involved in some kind of accident). Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL provoking Reginald.]] The Tron Family's plan involved Reginald Kastle coming to their side, and the "Numbers" in some way. As the first part of their plan, they needed Shark to participate in the World Duel Carnival; As ordered by Tron, IV made sure he did, by intentionally bringing up Reginald's past, and telling him how he purposely set his Deck on the pot to fall, and caused his sister's accident. By doing so, he enraged Reginald, thus giving him a reason to want to be in the World Duel Carnival, and making him want revenge against IV, who confirmed he'd be in the World Duel Carnival and invited Shark to enter the tournament (he throws a Heart Piece to Reginald, which will let him participate). The next step in their plan, involved III giving Reginald "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake", which he succeeded in doing. The "Number" however couldn't possess Reginald, making III think the plan wasn't fully successful, but Tron said that wasn't the case, because as long as there was even the smallest of darkness in human hearts, it will expand without them realizing. The next step, was V taking control of Haruto Tenjo through his crest, and taking him to an abandoned gallery, where Tron begins a ritual to extract the young boy's powers. In order to ensure the ritual completes, V sends III and IV to Duel Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo. The plan however fails, as Haruto was able to transfer his power to Kaito, at the same time forcing the ritual to end before it was complete. However Tron seems to have being able to obtain some of his power as he creates a small energy ball. Additionally and for yet some unknown reason, the Tron family somehow know who Kazuma Tsukumo is, or at least Tron and V themselves do as both upon learning what Yuma's surname is, they acknowledge he is Kazuma's son. Trivia *The Tron Family is similar to the Three Pure Nobles by how they are the main antagonists of a tournament and the characters in the the Tron Family have same similarities with the Three Pure Nobles. *III being Lester by how they are young and do what they are told. *IV being Primo by how they are disobeying orders and do what they want to do. *V being Jakob by how they are the leaders and instruct what to do next. *Tron being Z-one by how they created the character and do what the character group is told on what must be done. References Category:Character groups Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters